


Don't Let the Love Bugs Bite

by Whoalor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Canon Universe, Creampie, Dry Humping, Hickeys, M/M, Power Bottom Keith, Pre lion swap, Riding, Sex Pollen, Top Lance, clothed handjob, handjob, kind of, klance, love bug au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoalor/pseuds/Whoalor
Summary: Keith has to deal with an incredibly horny Lance after the blue paladin gets bitten by a rare love bug





	Don't Let the Love Bugs Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm used to writing in Lance's pov so this was really fucking weird, also I got tired towards the end so I hope this is ok???

Keith annoyedly slashed at the thick purple vines hanging from the blue forestry with his bayard. The red paladin was currently on a mission with Lance on the planet Flohhra. It was a small planet lush with odd, blue coloured trees and vibrant red grass. Other than the odd discolouration, the planet was very similar to Earth. Even some of the animals and insects looked like the oncea from their home planet. Flohhra was beautiful in a way, not that Lance would let Keith enjoy it much.  
  
"Can you shut up for two seconds?" Keith hissed, tired of hearing Lance complain about the bugs.  
  
"Well _excuse_ me for not wanting to get bitten by some weird alien bug." Lance snapped back. He was swatting at a cluster of bugs that seemed determinded to land on him.  
  
"I would have thought you'd want the attention." Keith remarked with a smirk, slicing through another vine with ease.  
  
They needed to focus on the mission: finding some all knowing alien who could provide insight on defeating Zarkon. Apparently he lived deep in the forest in a maze. They would have to focus to navigate their way through it. Lance's whining only made it harder for Keith to concentrate.  
  
"Not from bugs." Keith could hear a loud slap as Lance tried to crush a bug within his hands, the groan that followed let him know that Lance had missed.  
  
"Just ignore them, so what if they bite you?They're just bugs." Keith was obviously frustrated, as he usually was around Lance, but he was trying to hold back so they wouldn't fail the mission.  
  
"How about I bite you and see how you like it, mullet." The retort, though intended to sound threatening, could be misinterpretted as Lance flirting with Keith.  
  
At least, that's what Keith thought.  
  
Keith didn't say anything after that, simply continuing  to make a path for them to venture through the forest. It seemed like Lance had taken his advice and kept quiet, annoyedly swatting and slapping at the bugs following him. This was short lived though.  
  
"Ow! Son of a-"  
  
When Keith whipped his head around, he watched as Lance suddenly crumbled onto the ground. He stowed his bayard and rushed to the side of his fellow paladin.  
  
"Lance, what happened?" Keith asked, craddling Lance so he was sat upright.  
  
Keith noticed almost instantly what the problem was. A bright pink bug, about the size of a golfball, had attatched itself to Lance's neck. Though it looked cute, Keith could see it had sunk its teeth into Lance's flesh. Keith pried the bug off quickly, tossing it aside. He watched the bug scurry off through the crimson grass. With the bug dealt with, Keith was able to check on Lance. Left in the place on Lance's neck where he had been bitten was a dark, heart-shaped mark. It almost looked like a hickey, but the bite looked like it came from some sharp toothed animal.  
  
Lance's eyes were glazed, and he didn't seem to be focusing on Keith. Instead he stared up at the sky blankly. Keith began to panic. What if the bug had been venomous? What if Lance was dying??  
  
"Lance?" Keith snapped his fingers in an attempt to catch the blue paladin's attention, "Stay with me, Lance. I'll call for help."  
  
Keith was about to tap the button on his helmet to turn on communication with the castle when Lance suddenly grabbed his wrist. Lance had snapped out of his trance and it was as if he had just realized Keith was there.  
  
"What are yo-" Suddenly, Lance stood up. Still holding Keith's wrist, Lance grabbed onto the other one as well. Keith was surprised by the sudden amount of strength Lance was displaying, considering how his lanky arms weren't very strong.  
  
Lance held up Keith's arms, backing the red paladin into a tree until his back was pressed against it. A small 'oof' involuntarily came from Keith. Lance trapped Keith's hands above his head, caging his fellow paladin in. A lump formed in Keith's throat when he saw the look of determination in Lance's eyes, making him swallow hard.  
  
"Keith..." Lance's voice was breathy, desperate almost. He removed his helmet and let it drop to the ground with a soft thud. Lance did the same with Keith's helmet before cupping his face with one hand. Keith blushed from the contact. He could have easily shoved Lance off of him, but his rapidly beating heart kept him still. It was no secret that he had a massive crush on Lance, even though the latter only saw him as a rival. Yet there they were, pressed against each other.

Lance slipped his leg in between Keith's legs, sending a jolt up Keith's spine. Keith wasn't sure what exactly Lance was trying to do until their crotches grinded against each other. Realization hit Keith like a ton of bricks.

Oh fuck, Lance was hard.  
  
The blue paladin thrust his clothed cock against Keith, a soft groan pouring from his lips. Lance cursed something under his breath in what sounded like Spanish as he dry humped Keith. Keith could feel himself getting hard from the friction, face burning as he struggled to find the right words to say. What exactly do you say when your crush is rubbing himself against you?  
  
"Ahh... Keith," Lance groaned once again, his eyes heavy and lidded with lust "Say my name again, let me- mmm-  hear your voice."  
  
Keith's legs felt like they had turned to jello. Lance now had his hand pressed over the bulge in Keith's bodysuit, desperately stroking him. Lance's soft lips attatched themselves to the exposed part of Keith's neck, kissing and sucking at the flesh in a way that was sure to leave a mark. Keith's heart pounded against his chest as his mind became clouded with lust.  
  
"Lance-!" Keith whimpered in pleasure, followed by a pleading moan. "Lance... please..!"  
  
Keith thought he might collapse from pleasure, but thankfully Lance had an arm hooked around his waist. His other hand worked Keith's shaft through the tight fabric of his paladin uniform. The friction and the inability for Keith's cock to be freed was driving him crazy. Keith was drowing in pleasure.  
  
Lance had moved from Keith's neck to his jaw now, nipping him lightly. Lance had left behind a decent amount of hickeys. "More," he muttered, picking up speed with his hand "I want you to come for me, Keith."  
  
That voice. Keith bit down on his bottom lip so hard he was afraid he would draw blood. Lance's voice was intoxicating and commanding. Keith was so close to coming because of Lance, and he knew Lance could tell. Lance was practically jacking him off as best he could through the skin-tight bodysuit, eager to give Keith release.  
  
"Oh god- Lance, I'm-!" Keith cried out before his dick twitched, shooting cum onto the inside of his bodysuit. Finally his legs gave out and Lance helped lower Keith to the ground. Each breath came out in gasps as Keith finished his climax. That was unreal. Not to mention, it had come out of nowhere. One second Lance gets bitten by a bug and the next he has Keith pinned while he got him off. A sudden revelation made Keith momentarily ignore the gross, wet feeling inside his bodysuit.  
  
There was no way Lance would have done something like that on his own, the bug must have done something to his mind. It made sense. Lance would have to be sick if he was willing to mess around with his rival.

Keith looked up at Lance, who was now palming himself through his suit. Keith's name came out with each moan. "Keith, I need more." Lance panted, moving in between Keith's legs. "I want to be inside you." 

Something was definitely wrong.

  
Keith frantically grabbed his helmet and turned on communication before Lance could stop him. Not that it mattered much, Lance was too busy bucking into his hand at the sight of Keith.  
  
"Allura, we need to get Lance back to the ship." Keith spoke quickly, hoping the princess would get the message and pick them up as soon as she could. As much as he wanted to continue his hump session with Lance, it would be wrong. Lance didn't actually want this, he could be dying. "Please hurry!"

* * *

  
"A large pink bug?" The Flohhrian entomologist repeated Keith's description of the bug that had bitten Lance, "And it left a heart shaped bite mark?"  
  
Keith had made sure to get Lance safely back to the castleship, ignoring his continuous advances, and to Coran for safekeeping. After changing into his casual clothing, Keith returned to Flohhra in search of someone who could give Keith insight on what had happened to Lance and how to stop it. The alien he was currently talking to had been regarded highly for knowimg everything about the insects on the planet.  
  
"Yeah, it was about-" Keith used his hands to make a circle as an example of the size of the bug "-this big. Can you tell me what will happen after it bites you?"  
  
The alien man relaxed in his chair, adjusting his goggles. He took in Keith's nervous expression. "There's no need to be so worried. A bite from that bug isn't fatal."  
  
Keith gripped the edges of the man's desk, "But it bit my teammate and now he's acting... weird." The memory made Keith's cheeks pinken. It was a relief knowing Lance wasn't dying, but something had to be going on for Lance to act so weirldy.  
  
"It's a rare bug." The man started to explain, "Highly sought after for all the wrong reasons. You see, the chemicals this bug releases into the body of the creatures it bites causes an increased libido. It takes effect almost instantly."  
  
"So basically, the bug bite made my friend incredibly horny?" Keith said in disbelief. He ran a hand through his hair. Of course Lance had to get bitten by some aphrodisiac bug, why _wouldn't_ he?  
  
The alien shook his head, "It's more complex than a simple increase in sex drive. After being bitten, the recipient of the bite will seek the person they have the strongest feelings for so they can have sex. The 'horniness', as you put it, will only wear off after achieving climax from the person they are in love with."  
  
Keith felt his shoulders drop in disappointment, "So, he probably needs to sleep with Allura then..."  
  
Of course Keith had gotten his hopes up. Lance was just acting under the influence of some weird bug bite, he didn't actually feel an attraction to Keith. If he had sex with the princess, Lance could go back to normal. His totally-straight crush would probably pretend what happened in the forest had never happened.  
  
"If this 'Allura' was the person your teammate sought right after he was bitten, then yes." The alien entomologist explained, folding his hands together.  
  
Thinking back, Keith realized Lance hadn't mentioned Allura even once. Lance had immediately gone after Keith, leading to them fooling around. The gears in Keith's head were starting to click into place.

"It was me." Keith murmured, unable to surpress the grin that was now forming on his lips. 

Lance was in love with _him_ , not Allura

  
"...I have to go." Keith stated as he whipped around. He tore out of the alien man's office, leaving some gac as a thank you for his services. Keith had some shopping to do.

* * *

  
"Ah, Keith! Welcome back!" Coran greeted the red paladin once he returned to the castle. His eyes fell to the black shopping bag Keith was carrying "Do a little souvenir shopping while you were out?"  
  
"Something like that." Keith responded, looking around the control centre "Where's Lance? I know how to treat his bug bite."  
  
Coran twirled the end of his moustache, "After you left and I refused to let him go after you, Lance locked himself in his room. Quite high strung that one is. Hopefully he will be better after you treat the bug bite."  
  
Keith quickly thanked Coran and hurried to Lance's room. Once again, his heart was pounding.

Was he really about to do this?

Through Lance's locked bedroom door, Keith could hear muffled noises inside. Keith's dick twitched in anticipation, already slightly hard. A distinct, loud moan came from inside and was shortly followed by silence.  
  
"Lance?" Keith knocked on the door, "Can you let me in?"  
  
Keith heard lots of shuffling before the door slid open. The sight alone was enough to make Keith's jaw drop. Lance stood there, hair disheveled with his infamous blue lion robe hanging loosely around his shoulders. The front was untied so Keith could clearly see that Lance was painfully hard. Keith blushed as he soaked in the sight of Lance. Smooth, tanned skin with slightly broad shoulders. This should be illegal.  
  
"Keeeeith," Lance dragged out his name, taking the red paladin's hand in his "I missed you! I was so lonely when you left, I thought I would die, but now we can continue from earlier~"   
  
With that, Keith was dragged into Lance's room. It smelled strongly of Lance's husky in there, mixed in with sweat and rose oil. It was intoxicating in a strange sense. It was very _Lance_  
  
"That's a little dramatic." Keith responded, allowing Lance to lead him to the bed "I got you something to help you feel better."  
  
Lance only seemed mildly interested as Keith reached into his bag, retrieving a tube of Flohhrian lubricant. Lance's eyes gleamed when he realized what it was, a lustful grin spreading across his lips.   
  
Keith shrugged his signature jacket off of his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Lance, who couldn't wait to get started, helped by prying off Keith's shirt. It was sent flying into the same pile Lance's paladin uniform had been placed in. Lance gasped softly at the sight of Keith's bare chest.  
  
"So sexy." Lance purred, placing a hand on Keith's thigh as he leaned forward. Lance latched his lips onto one of Keith's nipples, sucking it lightly as he rubbed slow circles into the other with his thumb. Keith couldn't help but moan in respose, making Lance's cock twitch in anticipation. Lance's dick was already coated in precum, all because of Keith. Keith figured Lance had been trying to get himself off while Keith was gone but thanks to the bug bite, it wouldn't work unless Keith was the one doing it. It made the red paladin swell with pride.  
  
Keith kicked off his boots and leggings, leaving him only in his red briefs. That didn't last for long though. Lance's treatment of Keith's nipples became rougher once he began nipping at and pinching the buds. A huff of a moan came from Keith as Lance sucked at his chest. Once Lance was done leaving small bite marks on Keith's chest, he antsily hooked his thumbs under the bands of Keith's underwear and slipped them off. Now, they were both naked. Except for Lance's robe, which he had long ago set aside.  
  
"So sexy," Lance breathed, crawling between Keith's legs, taking in every inch of Keith's naked form with his eyes "I can't wait to make you scream my name."  
  
Keith squeaked upon hearing that. Having Lance crawl on top of him and talk dirty to him was like nothing else. "We'll see who is screaming who's name." Keith teased. Even though he wanted more than anything for Lance to pound him until his voice became hoarse, he was still Keith after all. He wouldn't be that easily seduced by an annoying but cute flirt like Lance.  
  
Lance eagerly cracked off the seal on the lube before squeazing a generous amount of the lotion onto his fingers. He traced the rim of Keith's entrance slowly, grinning when Keith shuddered in response.  
  
"I've imagined this hundreds of times, but no fantasy could compare to the real thing." Lance commented, teasing Keith by slipping one slicked up finger in and out.  
  
Keith gasped in pleasure and surprise, "Ah-! You.. you fantasize about me?"  
  
Lance nodded in response. He slipped his index finger in and out of Keith slowly, curling it until he found Keith's sweet spot "All the time. Sometimes I imagine bending you over the dining table at dinner and fucking you until you can't walk straight. Or I'll imagine what it would be like fooling around in the cockpit of one of our lions. You on your knees, sucking me off as I fuck your face. Sometimes I like to imagine you're there when I jerk o- fah!"  
  
Lance panted as he felt Keith suck his finger in deeper, taking it as a sign to add another. His erect dick brushed against Keith's spread thigh, desperate for attention.

  
"Holy shit, La- ahh- ance!" Keith held onto Lance's arm as he continued to fingerfuck Keith. Keith seriously thought he would lose his mind when Lance added a third finger. His pale cock leaked precum onto his stomach, creating a small pool of it.

Keith could have come just like that, but it was far too early for that. Besides, this was about getting Lance off so things could go back to normal Lance. Well, as normal as he could be after Keith now knew that Lance not only fantisized about fucking him, but he also got off to the thought of Keith.  
  
"Lance wait," Keith stopped Lance's hand from moving, making Lance pull out "Let me-"  
  
Lance was initially confused by Keith switching their positions, pushing him onto the bed. That was, until Keith had straddled his lap. The red paladin poured lube into his hand and slicked up Lance's already wet cock. There was no such thing as being too careful, Keith figured  
  
"Ready, Lance?" Keith asked, steadying himself by holding onto Lance's shoulders.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, baby." Lance smirked watching Keith burn up at the pet name.

"Don't call me tha- aah-" 

Lance had leaned in and kissed Keith. It dawned on Keith just then that out of all the intimate things they had done that day, kissing hadn't been one of them. Even though it was the most innocent thing they had done, it was heavy with intimacy. Lance's mouth tasted dry, but his lips were soft against Keith's. The kiss deepened quickly as Keith eased himself down onto Lance's cock.   
  
Instantly, Keith saw stars. Lance wasn't especially big, but he managed to hit all the right spots inside Keith. Lance groaned against Keith's lips, hungrily thrusting into him. Lance had been desperate for this ever since getting bitten by that huge bug, and now he was finally inside Keith. The red paladin rocked his hips, jerking as Lance's dick hit his prostate. Lance's fingers were good, but his dick was on a whole other level.

Every time Keith would sink down onto Lance's cock, Lance would buck his hips so he was thrusting into him. Their rhytm was steady, while their motions were sloppy as Keith bounced himself on Lance's dick.  
  
"So tight-" Lance remarked in the form of a groan, "You feel so damn good, Keith. Better than I've ever dreamed."  
  
Lance wasn't alone. The feeling of being filled by Lance's slim dick made Keith's own dick ache for attention. Keith began stroking his own cock as he rode Lance, a mantra of moans rolling off his tongue. He was becoming overloaded with pleasure.  
  
"Oh shit, Lance! Oh god- yes- Lance!" Keith cried out, picking up speed. He was so close, and it looked like Lance was too. However, as much as Lance liked watching Keith fuck himself on Lance's cock, he needed to feel Keith _more_.

Lance flipped their positions, giving Keith quite a surprise when he found himself pressed onto his back. Now Lance was on top again, thrusting deeply into Keith with a roughness that told Keith he wasn't going to last more than a minute or so. The red paladin dug his nails into Lance's shoulders, wrapping his legs around Lance's hips to push him in deeper. Lance's toes curled against the bedspread for stability. To top it all off, Lance was making incredible noises. His growly moans brought Keith even closer to the edge.  
  
"So fucking good, Keith-! Mmm, shit-" Lance's head knocked back, "I'm gonn- aHH!"  
  
Lance came hard. He was finally getting the release he had been craving all day, so it was understandable. Keith could feel Lance's hot load spilling out of him as Lance rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts. Finally, Keith joined him. The red paladin came in spurts onto his chest and stomach. Both boys were panting heavily, trying to catch their breathe.  
  
Once Lance pulled out, his cock making a wet 'pop', his eyes went cloudy.

Oh right, he was going to go back to being normal Lance.

Keith sat himself up, keeping a careful eye on Lance. What if he was mad? What if he thought Keith was some kind of pervert for taking advantage of his state?! No, he was just helping Lance. Besides, the fact that them having sex cured Lance from his bite proved that the blue paladin was in love with him.  
  
Lance blinked a few times, as if he was suddenly waking up from a dream. His eyes flickered around the room, taking in each thing at once. The discarded clothes, Keith laying in front of him with Lance's load leaking out of his ass...  
  
"Oh quiznak." Lance covered his face with his hands. Keith couldn't tell if he was upset or mad. Maybe both. Either way, Keith wasn't about to deal with a hysterical Lance  
  
"Lance..." Keith placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look, it was the only way to help you so before you freak ou-"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Keith."  
  
Keith was confused. There Lance was, looking at him with a guilty expression, yet Keith had no idea why.

"Sorry for what?"  
  
Lance furrowed his brows, "What do you mean what? Where do I begin? Dry humping you, telling you about my dirty thoughts... Fuck! I can't believe I lost control like that."  
  
Lance looked like he was about to get up but Keith stopped him. Lance didn't fight his grip. In fact, he looked like he was bracing himself to get yelled at. It made Keith feel weird, in a bad way  
  
"You couldn't help it. That love bug that bit you made you horny and only having sex with me would cure you." Keith stated, "Stop making a big deal out of nothing."  
  
Lance scoffed at his statement, "Nothing? I just _fucked_ my _rival_ and you say I'm making a big deal out of nothing?! And how the hell are you not mad? A bug made me want to fuck you! Don't you hate me?"

Now Keith was getting annoyed again

"No, I'm not mad" Keith crossed his arms, "and I don't hate you, idiot. In fact, I'm in love with you. And, thanks to that bug, the fact that you snapped out of your horny haze after unloading into my ass proves that you're in love with me too."

Once Keith realized he'd admitted to liking Lance, he burned up. He'd gotten so heated hearing Lance put himself down and assume that he only liked Keith because of the bug.

"Wait, You..." Lance looked stunned, "Like me back?"

"Yeah..."

Lance snorted, "Oh, I get it. You're an idiot."

"Bite me, Lance." Keith blushed embarrassedly. Keith's words were sharp and angry, but they were laced with lust.

The blue paladin chuckled, running a hand through his messed up sex hair. His laugh was soothing, giving Keith the impression he felt a lot better now knowing that his crush also liked him. Lance grinned before planting a gentle kiss on Keith's lips.

"Maybe I will, mullet."


End file.
